Among The Frightened
by Fight Back and Win
Summary: In a city that is ruled by a gang, the police has no power over them. This city is Olympus, in Canada... Percy Jackson and family have been living there in fear, unable to do anything. They are a peaceful family until Percy does something wrong. No Romance, All human and OC Characters. Rated T for swearing and Murder. Bad Summery but please read anyways c:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't written in a while because of my school work, (also i forgot) C;. This story is my own plot but the characters used in the story are owned by the one and only, Rick Riordan. This story is taking place in a place called Olympus, Canada. PERCY'S POV ONLY!. AU No gods all mortal yee know**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO and HoO (no spoilers for BoO also) c:**

Hey, my name is Percy Jackson. Son of Sally Jackson and my father… I haven't ever actually met my father, my mom got married to another man not long after I was born, I always wanted to meet my father, although my mom said that while we are living in Olympus. My sister's name is Haylee, a 13 year old girl who goes to a normal middle school, I love her with all my life and if anything ever happened to her… lets not go into details.. I was born with ADHD and I always get bad grades, but my family loves me even if they are bad, my mother always told me that grades don't make me who I am, but what I do.

I go to Goode high, a school for ADHD children, its not filled with bright people, I've been suspended tons of times because of other people, I have a little trouble controlling my anger at times. Once, in the gym change room somebody was making fun of me because I am majorly ADHD, lets say that He wasn't able to come to school for a week or two. Today was Saturday, which obviously means that I don't have school, so I decided to take my sister to the movies, I planned everything, first the movies then a sushi restaurant. The only problem I saw was that our father, the good for nothing person who left us, was a fisher, and Haylee might remember him and feel bad, I was thinking about changing but I didn't see the point.

Another thing that I was worried about is that, well… We live in a bad city, the city is controlled by the Titans and we can't move, the police isn't able to do much because of how wide and diverse it is, if they wanted too they probably would be able to attack a country, everyday I wake up, scared that something will happen to my family, but I am powerless and unable to do anything. I just wished that we were free, able to go anywhere and do anything we want.

"Percy, are you ready to go?" Haylee asked, hopping up and down in excitement , I pull out my wallet to pay but I noticed that I was only able to pay for one ticket, "Hold on, we have to go to the bank, sorry Haylee" I apologized, she pouted but nodded. "Olympus Bank" I mutter to myself as we walk in, while waiting in line somebody entered the door, hooded and hands in his pockets, he started pushing everybody until he got to the front, suddenly pulling down his hood and pulling out a gun. "NOBODY FUCKING MOVES" he yells, but smirking at the same time. Kronos I thought to myself, I've seen him on the news, he is the gang leader of the Titans. He starts pacing around while the workers put money in the bag,

I glanced at my sister, she was hugging me in fear, I was also afraid but I couldn't do anything, it would've been useless. Suddenly, a man tackles him, pushing him to the ground, BANG

The man was lying down on the floor, face down but we all saw the pool of blood forming under him, Haylee started to hug me harder and shut her eyes, I felt her shaking around my hip, I watched in fear as Kronos pointed the gun at me, but felt worse when he pointed the weapon against Haylee's head.

I wasn't thinking at the time, but what I did was simple, tackle Kronos, making him drop the gun and pointing it at him. "GIVE ME THE FUCKING GUN BACK" Kronos screamed, charging me in the process.

BANG

The first shot went clean through his shoulder, making my ears pop. but he didn't wince, it made him look more angry, he charges me the second time and the shot went between his eyes, his body fell down to the ground and my hands were ringing, I look at Haylee, who was silent. In fact, the whole room was silent, that was until Haylee started crying, I didn't know what to do. I felt horrible and I just wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry, What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, I'm going to assume that the story so far is okay (since nobody left feedback). Today I'm asking you guys a favor, can you review so that I know if i'm going okay? or if i'm doing shit, nice to know if you guys can tell me c: also this chapter is hella long. PM me or review if I should make longer chapters but longer time to update, or shorter chapters but fast updates. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the two series**

The police took me in after… the incident. Haylee was taken away and treated for shock while I was washing the blood that splashed on my shirt. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared, but at the same time I couldn't help but be calm, I knew what I have done, and I also knew that I was going to get hunted down. I did it to protect my sister, I think it was worth it, my life for hers.

What was more concerning was that I had to make a choice, a choice that could either save mine but leave my family, or I could stay with my family and risk all of our lives, The officer told me about a camp, a camp about people who defied the Titans and went into hiding. I was about to decline, but I was thinking about my family first. Me being around them will cause trouble, at this second my family could be dead because of the titans for all I know.

"Im not going to offer you this chance again, so I will ask you one more time, are you sure you don't want to go to the camp? there are people the same people your age there, but I cannot tell you their names for their sake." The officer says, concern laced in his voice, I couldn't bring myself to look up, at this point I felt like crying. I couldn't leave my family, but at the same time I couldn't get my family killed.

"Yeah, i'll go to this camp" I replied, my voice started to crack. I wasn't scared for myself, but for my family, also what happens if this camp doesn't accept me? My biggest fear is being alone, I haven't been able to ever cope with being alone, I was horrified at what will happen, and who are these people at the camp?

"Meet me here at 12 AM sharp, at that time we will begin to travel towards the camp, once you are there you are not allowed to leave. I'm sorry but you have to stay there until we get control over the Titans. Today will be your last day with your family so.. do what you have too. " The officer said ,I knew he meant the words he said because his eyes showed nothing but sadness.

I started to walk towards the police station, but I couldn't take it in me to tell my family that I was leaving, if the titans were to ask them where I was and they knew, they would be tortured, that is what I am positive about, instead I just left the house, taking my last look at it because I knew that it would be a long time before I see it again. I did everything in my power to stop the tear that was coming out, but I couldn't

I arrive at 12:05, when I see the officer that was talking to me before he looked like he just saw a ghost, "Oh thank god you're here, I thought the titans got you while you were.. wait are you crying?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, sorry but can you take me to this camp now?" I replied, rolling my eyes because he is just wasting time at this point.

"Yeah I forgot, now there are rules at this camp, Always stay together with your group, there are only 8 people in this camp, with you its 9. Everybody has a pistol to defend themselves in case the titans discover where this camp is, You're on top of their "To Kill" list since you killed Kronos, it will take almost a year to clear this town of the Titans, thanks to you" He rushes, He starts walking towards a forest and signals me to follow him, I was very hesitant because I couldn't help thinking, what happens if they shoot me?

We arrived at the camp, and well. I don't know what I was expecting, the camp is what a normal camp should look like, but instead of tents its cabins, there were to cabins in which I assumed were for boys and girls. The police officer looks at me and says "Here we are, the cabin on the left is for the boys and the right is for girls, lets go introduce you to the other people, let me walk in first and ALWAYS knock before entering so you know, you won't get shot". That didn't help me.

We enter the the boys cabin, and I see a boy 2 -3 years younger than me, black clothing and black hair, but what stood out was that his eyes, they looked pitch black and if you focus on them hard, you see the whites. Another boy was there, he had brown hair and he looked like he was bored out of his mind, he looks like the same age group but I couldn't tell, he was always tapping his foot against something or tapping his fingers against the walls of the cabin, the third guy had sandy hair, and had blue eyes, I looked at him curiously as he seemed like the leader, everybody in the room was listening to what he was saying and did what they were told, my mind told me two things about this guy, either he was the leader or a controlling asshole. The last guy was Asian, his body frame was huge and he looked like the type of person that could kick anyone's ass, he was the same age from what I was I was told by the officer.

"Everybody, we have a new victim coming to this camp, His name is Percy Jackson and you guys should show some respect to him.. as he killed Kronos" the officer said, a hint of pride showing through the way he spoke, I raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't know him whatsoever so when he was speaking of me as if he was my father, I realised that I should've asked for his name before he left but I forgot, my brain was lost in thought as I was noticing that the ADHD latino elf was trying to light a candle on fire.

"Sup" was the first thing I said and the room was filled with hellos and how are you's. They all seemed very nice but I couldn't help noticing that their eyes were filled with curiosity.

Finally, the first question arrived, "Is it true that you killed Kronos?" The Latino elf said, Leo I think his name was, "Yeah, he was trying to rob a bank and he threatened my sister, so I tackled him and shot him with his own gun, blood was everywhere" I said with a sharp tone, I didn't mean it to sound mad or pissed off at him, but the memory still pissed me off. "Oh, well I'm in here for burning down one of their bases if you're wondering" Leo replied, smiling. "Now, Nico over here is here because he was dating Kronos' daughter I think, then dumped her and his dad was pissed, put a bounty over his head yee know, and Jason, blonde dude over there is at this stuck at this pla

ce because he didn't show support for the Titans and Frankie over there (Don't call me Frankie he yelled) thought it was a good idea to do a snowball drive by, didn't think he would've thrown a snowball at Kronos". I didn't know what to say, if it was a normal day I would've laughed, but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

These guys are the coolest guys ever, I made good friends with them within an hour, and I found out that they were all dating, well except for Nico because he has trust issues within the girl group but he is fuckin' funny nice you get to know him, Jason wasn't an asshole, he was the leader like I thought, I was interupted by my thoughts when Jason said "Yo Percy, you wanna meet the girl group? there is only 4 but they are still nice, well sorta.

Thalia was Jason's half sister, she looked nothing alike but what they had in common were their eyes, without them you wouldn't even think that they had anything to do with each other, the moment I met Thalia, we instantly had a brother/sister rivalry, I smiled more often and i'm starting to get closed to forgetting about my family and their safety, almost. Although I knew that I was safe, and my fear about not fitting in disappeared


End file.
